Animal hay and grain feeders have been used since man first started feeding domesticated animals. The most common problem encountered in hay and grain feeder design is stopping or reducing the amount of food wasted. Another problem particular to the keeping of horses is regulating how fast they eat their hay and grain. This becomes an important feature in horse feeders because, horses in nature, eat small amounts of grass and other forage in small bites all day long (approximately 22 hours/day). When horses eat their food from the vast majority of hay and grain feeders, their owners cannot regulate how quickly they eat their feed. This presents two major problems for the horse owner. Horses cannot regurgitate and are prone to colic and/or choke if they eat quickly. This can be a costly problem and many times fatal. If a feeder can slow the rate at which a horse eats, it helps with the afore mentioned problems plus it will give the added benefit of more hours of grassing a day, when the horse is kept in a stall or a lot without grass to eat. Horses, being very intelligent animals, can become very bored by being confined in a small stall or pen. Boredom often causes behavioral problems like, pawing, chewing, ulcers, and/or pacing. The closer a feeder can come to natural grassing (smaller bites of food for a maximum number of hours) the better that feeder would be for horse and owner. Also, the perfect feeder would exhibit simplicity of design. Horses are large strong animals that can be very destructive. The fewer moving parts, springs, doors, locks, etc. and the tougher the material the feeder is made of, the better. The present invention addresses these problems and tests, with this style feeder, have performed as predicted. The current invention addresses all of the above mentioned problems.